


Revelations & Ministrations

by CowboyBoyfriend



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chris and Tina aren't having any, Connor is smad, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin is ANGERY, Gen, Other, Redemption, eventually anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBoyfriend/pseuds/CowboyBoyfriend
Summary: Connor has had enough of Gavin and the two have a falling out.This takes place a couple of weeks after Connor is back at the DPD Sometime in February/March 2039.This is following my thought up timeline of how things go.





	1. The Patience of a Saint, Gavin has Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is an asshole to Connor. Nothing new here. But for Connor? This is the last straw.

He wasn't sure how he ended up with Connor glaring down at him in the break room, but if he continued he was raring himself up to cuss the asshole out.

"Gavin, not to be rude, but fuck you."

Connor is standing pretty confidently despite how oblivious he usually looks. He had to admit that the android did look pretty... there was something about it, now that he was actually standing up for himself.

"Growing a spine Connor?" Gavin teased. Why'd he say that? Connor didn't seem impressed either, but he didn't really know how to respond to being told off by him.

"All you ever do is pick on me, pick on Hank, you pick on most people, Gavin. I think I know why too." Connor smirked a little, nobody had to tell Gavin that he had practised this little speech with Hank multiple times. "because you're a bully who doesn't know how to socialise. It's a surprise you have friends at all."

Gavin stared at him for a while, mouth hanging open.

"I... have friends!" He croaks, unable to recover from such a roast. "Why should I listen to you anyway? You're just a shitty piece of plastic."

"You can't say that anymore." Connor's LED spins red for a moment.

"What, are you gonna stop me, _Connor_?" Gavin sneers at him.

Connor scrutinises Gavin and sighs, looking down at the ground.

"No. I simply figured you would have grown up by now."

Gavin is left with a disgruntled look as Connor walked past. Gavin went to protest, but the way Connor phrased that sentence... Fuck him. He _is_ a grown up. Unlike Connor who was basically built yesterday. Gavin shrugs it off. What does he care. He'll probably forget about it by the next day anyway.

_

9 ams are too fuckin' early in the morning to be anywhere, _but_ in your bed. But, here Gavin was. At work. It wasn't long before Connor and Hank were walking through the door. Not uncommon these days, but seeing Hank anywhere before noon was nothing short of a miracle. In fact the last time he saw the pair was a couple of days ago. They had been drafted in for a stakeout and weirdly enough it was both soothing and kinda empty in the precinct without them. Gavin leaned back in his chair and grinned at the android as they walked in.

"Hey! Tin-Can, get me a coffee will you?"

Connor kept walking towards his desk, Hank only giving Gavin a glance as they walked past.

"Uh..." Gavin raised an eyebrow and pulled himself forward, "Hello? I do exist y'know."

Still nothing.

"Hey you plastic prick, I'm talking to you!" Gavin yelled.

"Shut up Gavin. It's too early for your bullshit right now." Hank huffed, clearly fed up already as he sat in his seat.

Gavin crossed his arms and slunk in his seat. Great. Now the prick is _ignoring_ him? Gavin glared at Connor at his stupid desk through the side of his eye and scoffed, getting to work. He didn't need a stupid coffee anyway.

Getting paperwork done on any other day was boring enough, but today? with his lack of caffeine and overall bad mood, Gavin couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering back to Connor, not even bothering to acknowledge him. It was so cold and unforgiving. Not that he cared, it's just that being ignored fucking sucks.

He leaned back and stretched his arms, feeling the ache in his hand already. He looked at the time on his desktop, sorely disappointed when he saw that only an hour or so had passed. God it wasn't even noon yet, but being home would be a lot fucking better right now. He glances over at the android again, only to frown and get out of his seat loudly. Only Hank looked up at him, sending him a warning glare before Gavin pushed his chair in to head over to the break room.

Once he got there he saw Tina and Chris chatting away over bowls of cereal. They waved at him as he passed, not breaking their very heated conversation up for him.

"I just think that after _all_ this time, they'd at least let her be. She is what she is!"

"Look Tina, I'm not saying they should be ignoring the public's outcry about this, but they're professionals! We can't tell them what label it wants."

Suddenly intrigued, Gavin turned his head a little as he approached the kitchen counter.

"Well technically she doesn't _want_ a label..."

Chris laughs, "Also, who decided that she was a _she_?!"

"Me, bitch!"

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Gavin pipes up after starting the coffee machine. He turned around so his lower back leant against the counter.

"Good morning to you too, you grumpy asshole." Tina raised the finger at him, while she grinned.

"Likewise." Gavin returned the gesture.

"We're just discussing how NASA are being really back and forth about Pluto's situation." Chris shrugged.

"... What situation?" Gavin tilted his head. He wasn't keeping up to date with any planetary bullshit lately, not that space was a primary concern of his in the first place. "Why do you care anyway? We have jobs to do and you guys are caring about a fuckin' planet?"

"First of all, _Gavin_, they said she's not a planet. _Again_! Which is absolute horse shit. Second of all, who got your goat this morning? You're like... worse than usual. You alright?"

Gavin rolled his eyes and went back to making his coffee.

"I'm fine. Just need a fuckin' coffee."

Chris and Tina both look at each other curiously behind Gavin's back.

"You... practically never make your own coffee anymore." Chris leaned against his hand.

"Something up between you and Connor?-"

"There's _nothing_ going on between us so there wouldn't be anything up with that plastic prick anyway." He nearly yelled.

Chris looks a little uncomfortable and pokes at his bowl. Tina raised her eyebrows before bringing her bowl to her mouth. Gavin focused on finishing his stupid coffee and just as he was going to add sugar to it Tina went to the sink to wash her bowl.

"Seriously Gavin. You should really stop calling him that." Gavin locked eyes with Tina for a moment and she glowered at him a little. "Now, there's obviously something going on so why don't you deal with it without taking it out on us?"

Before Gavin could retort she was already walking off after putting her things in the drying rack. Gavin simply continued with his coffee. When he turned around Chris was still there at the high table, giving him a brief look of "i don't know". Gavin sighed and brought his mug over to him.

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"It's fine, but you better say the same to her too."

"I just fuckin'..." Gavin groans, "I don't know."

"You can talk about it you know. Were we right? Is it about him?"

"He just fucking ignored me when he came in today. At least Anderson had the fucking gall to acknowledge me."

Speaking of the devil himself, Connor came in to the break room, not looking in Gavin and Chris' direction. He went straight to the counter to make Hank's coffee. Gavin and Chris quietened down significantly.

The air was thick with silence, only the hum of the coffee machine and the other sounds outside in the precinct.

Connor left as swiftly as he came, still not looking in Gavin's direction.

"Wow." Chris looked out where Connor had just gone, "You... weren't kidding."

"I don't know what the fucker's problem is, but it's pissing me off."

"Well, you probably fucked up."

Gavin glared at him and Chris raised a hand up, using the other to pick up his bowl and spoon.

"Now, now I'm just sayin'. You sure you didn't do somethig to make that happen?"

As Chris left to wash his bowl, Gavin thought about it. Yesterday... no he hadn't seen him for a couple of days. Maybe Hank said something to him at the stakeout to make Connor ignore him today. Like this was some sort of stupid game.

"It was Anderson." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Anderson! The fuckin' asshole probably put him up to it."

Chris looked to the side, wincing a little bit.

"Don't do anything stupid Gavin." He said as he walked off.

Gavin decidedly went back to his desk, already formulating the words he wanted to throw at Hank Anderson.

_

Some time passes, not quite noon yet, but it was getting there. The coffee had helped wake Gavin up a lot and he managed to get a lot of paperwork done. He thought about heading out for lunch today and he wanted his water bottle anyway. On his way there his mind, finally free of work, wandered and he found himself thinking about how to get Connor's attention. Why? He was sure he didn't actually care that much about him ignoring him, but at the same time, the fucker could have at least said hello. Whatever Hank had put him up to, had worked hadn't it? He fuckin' got mad about it so he can stop now.

At least for the brief moment they were in the break room together in the morning.

Sure Chris was there, but he didn't even say hi to Chris. It all just felt a little shit, and Gavin hated feeling like shit. At least when he didn't know why.

It was then when he opened the door to the locker room that he had a chance to get his answer.

Connor eyebrows raised and mouth agape was just about to leave.

He had taken off his jacket and tie and undid the top button on his shirt. He looked... Good. Gavin couldn't help, but stare and look over his torso. The moment Gavin really clocked that it was Connor, he narrowed his eyes. Connor went back to being neutral and attempted to leave before Gavin planted himself into the doorway.

"Why are you ignoring me plastic."

Connor's LED spiked yellow for a split second, and he looked straight past Gavin. Like he wasn't even there.

"I'm talking to you asshole. Look at me!" He snarls at him.

Still nothing.

Connor simply stared ahead and waited.

Gavin grew tired of waiting and pushes past him, catching a glimpse of his LED going yellow again. While Gavin went into his locker he heard the door shut and Connor was gone.

_

"Anderson!"

Hank lazily looked over to the voice calling to him.

Gavin stormed over to him in the breakroom, slamming a hand on the table.

"What the fuck did you tell that plastic asshole during your stakeout?"

Hank squinted at Gavin.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you said something to him, because he won't stop ignoring me."

Hank raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"You really are as stupid as you look Reed. I didn't tell him to do anything, he can make his own damn decisions."

"Then will you at least fuckin' tell me what the fuck is going on with him?"

"No! I'm trying to have my lunch in peace you fuckin' asshole. Leave me alone. Deal with your own problem like an adult, would ya?"

Gavin felt so heated he probably looked as red as he felt. He swiftly left the break room and headed to his desk to grab his coat. There was no way _now_ he was staying in the fucking precinct for lunch.

Fuck all of them anyway.

_

The little bell on the door to the local diner Gavin sometimes visits rang as he pushed open the door. He made a beeline to his favourite booth in the corner and sat himself down, aggressively opening up the old menu.

He may have been looking at the menu, but he could not stop thinking about that stupid _stupid_ android. If Hank didn't tell him to ignore him then what the fuck was up with him?

"Gavin, honey, are you gonna order?"

Gavin pulled back, eyebrows snapping upwards.

"Uh, yeah, sure Ruby."

After he had ordered he played on his phone to pass the time. He couldn't think on an empty stomach so there was no use trying to figure this shit out. Once his food arrived he thanked the waitress and had his lunch, deciding not to think about the Connor situation. He had his meal fairly quickly, wanting time to walk and think afterwards. He left the cash for his meal and the tip and headed out.

He started making his way back to the precinct, popping a cigarette in his mouth while he fumbeled around for a lighter.

Connor.

Gavin nearly threw his hands up in frustration. Why couldn't he get the prick off of his mind? He could deal with not talking to him, couldn't he? He spent the majority of his life without the fucker in it.

"_I simply figured you would have grown up by now._"

Those words still left him feeling so _so fucking mad_. At this point he was so mad he couldn't actually remember what warranted Connor saying that anyway.

He finally found his lighter and lit his cig. It was no biggie. There was no way that Connor would keep doing this bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what you think /gavin/.


	2. To Learn Is Sometimes To Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin forces Connor into a corner and it yields no results. He tries to think over the events that caused the android to act the way he’s acting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Self Loathing
> 
> Please take care of yourself while reading, eat, drink water! Care for yourself!

It has been a couple days. Connor, somehow, _still_ had not acknowledged Gavin Reed and it was really getting to him. Not that he'd admit that of course, but the moment he saw Connor laughing with Tina and Chris was when he realised the android was perfectly content with blocking him out of his life.

Gavin forced himself up from his chair as quietly as possible and headed for the break room where the three were. This is what he had been trying to do on and off the last few days. Trying to insert himself into a situation where Connor was and somehow see if he'd say anything.

Today had the same effect.

The moment Gavin had so much as said "Hey guys," Connor froze up. He mumbled his goodbyes and turned to leave. What was different today was that for a brief moment, Connor looked towards Gavin and held eye contact for a second before nervously hurrying out of the room. Tina and Chris watched through pained expressions at the interaction.

"Bye to you too. Ass."

"Softer than usual at least." Tina piped up.

Gavin looked put out and sighed heavily.

"Maybe it's because I fucking _hate_ being ignored. I'm tired of this bullshit."

"You ever wonder... why he's doing it?" Chris piped up, not looking Gavin in the eye as he drank his tea.

Gavin glared at Chris for a moment and then it dawned on him.

"You guys know why, don't you?"

Chris and Tina looked at each other and then back at Gavin.

"You do know! Tell me, what the fuck is his-"

"No Gavin." Chris stopped him.

"Wh-? What, you guys are my friends, what the fuck man!"

"Gavin, there's a little thing called..." Tina mockingly 'thought' about what she was about to say, "taking responsibility. _You_ should do that. _And_ you should think."

"What are you talking about?" Gavin felt even more confused than he already was. "I haven't said something shitty to you guys have I?"

Both Chris and Tina groaned and sighed. Tina laughed a little in fact, moving her hair out of her face.

"Gavin. This isn't about you hurting _us_." Tina looks a little sad for a moment. "Think about the things you've done and the things you've said to him. Think about them and put me or Chris in place of Connor."

"You gotta own up to your shit Gavin." Chris shrugged and stood away from their table. "We can't explain things to you this time or you'll never really get it."

Gavin simply stayed quiet as they talked and again the two leave him alone to think.

Seeing them defend Connor, and walk around whatever it was that made him start this whole shebackle was... Gavin felt like he was being left out, and he was, but there had to be some sort of reason for it.

When he went back to his desk he looked over to Connor's and for a while watched him work. His eyes lowered when he found himself looking at him for too long and tried to continue working on his own cases and doing paperwork.

Without realising it, time flew by him so fast it was nearly quarter past nine. Gavin hadn't really thought about Connor or their situation since earlier and even now he was making a conscious effort not to. It felt bad. Bad and he didn't know why.

"Come on Connor, let's get home. Do you want to drive tonight?"

Gavin overheard them, not because he wanted to, but because they were one of the last few people left in the precinct. Even Fowler had gone home by now.

"No, thank you lieutenant. I'm content with letting you drive."

"Fine by me."

Gavin swallowed thickly, and tried to keep on working. If he looked in their direction it would only make him feel worse, _that_ he knew. As he heard them pack up their things and leave behind him he felt a rising and falling of intense stress. Once he heard the door to the department close he exhaled to himself.

It was too much. He wanted to figure this shit out, because it had gone from him being angry to him being _tired_. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the day Connor got mad at him.

_

"You're looking chipper tincan. There a reason for that?"

"I think you'll find there _is_!" Connor smiled to himself as he brought over Gavin's coffee in the breakroom.

Gavin looked him up and down, frowning at the android and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He took the coffee from him.

"Why's that? Come on, don't keep me in the dark."

Connor frowned at him, still sort of smiling.

"Why should I tell you? You're really that curious about my life? _I_ thought you didn't like me detective."

"Well I wouldn't say I _dislike_ you." He joked, "You're just one of my many plastic colleagues, right?"

Connor stopped smiling for a moment and seemed to hold his tongue.

"Come on! Alright, I wanna know. I'm genuinely curious."

"I..." Connor paused and then looked softly at Gavin, "I've got a date tonight." He smiled to himself.

Gavin smiled through the confused look he gave Connor.

"You... A date?"

"Yes... is there something you're not understanding detective?"

"Uh yeah." Gavin stood back a little bit and gripped at his coffee cup, a little too much, "Like how you, of all people, landed anybody, _and_ how you, a plastic... have enough feelings to go on dates?! That's so wack!" He laughed, shaking his head as though this were truly an unimaginable idea.

"Right. I fail to see how that's funny, and frankly I don't appreciate your tone." Connor retracted himself from the table. "You know, you're really childish Reed."

"Oh- pft, I'm a child? Mister I-was-built-yesterday? _Whatever_." Gavin was still smiling, somehow failing to see how this was obviously upsetting Connor. "Why don't you go off on your little 'date' if you're such an adult, huh?"

Connor did leave. Which surprised Gavin for a moment, because there were still many hours left of their shift and he _clearly_ was joking. Why'd Connor just go? Gavin shrugged it off and drank his coffee, scrolling through his phone to pass the time.

In the evening, nearing about seven pm Gavin was in the break room fiddling with his phone. He was meant to be working about twenty minutes earlier, but the day was slow, and he felt he could allow himself this break for his own sake. It was then that Connor walked into the break room and went into the fridge to grab something. Once he closed it he _was_ about to leave, but then he turned to look at Gavin Reed.

Gavin wasn't sure how he ended up with Connor glaring down at him, but if he continued he was raring himself up to cuss the asshole out.

"Gavin, not to be rude, but fuck you."

_

"Oh my god." He muttered to himself staring at his desktop screen. "Oh my god." He repeated.

He felt... like such an idiot. It was there the whole time.

_"You're just one of my many plastic colleagues, right?"_

_"and how you, a plastic... have enough feelings to go on dates?!"_

_"Why should I listen to you anyway? You're just a shitty piece of plastic."_

_"There's nothing going on between us so there wouldn't be anything up with that plastic prick anyway."_

It was right there. Every _single fucking **time**_. Every time he ever said the word plastic, like _that_ it was a fucking mistake or some shit. Gavin realised what Chris and Tina meant by putting them in Connor's place. He hated that it was true, but he had essentially been calling Connor a slur. He'd been weaponising the word 'plastic' without thinking about how grating or cutting it was to hear.

He felt a sick feeling rise up in the pit of his stomach. The very same thing he hated bigots doing, _he_ had been doing. This entire time. Saying plastic was so easy, and so sharp. But, _every_ time he said it, it must have been like he was stabbing him with every use of the word. He'd know at least how that felt. He knew, and he hated it.

Gavin had been frowning since he tried to remember that day. And now he didn't know what to do with himself. It had been a while since he had been so... angry, at himself. The loathing was so strong he had to get away from work. Anything to distract himself was welcome.

He left. Grabbed his belongings and just left the precinct, spending his night outside, despite the chill. He debated going to a bar to get shit faced, but instead settled with staying out in the cold. He bought a bottle of cider and simply slowly walked home with it.

Instead of drinking though, he smoked. Doing that instead felt better, at least to keep his mind off of how stupid he felt. How much of a repulsive person he was. It was hard to keep a clear head. But he had to. He was an adult, and he was going to act like one, as fucking horrible as it was. He had to face his feelings, he decided, even if he didn't want to. Even if he wanted to get mad at everyone and say they should stop being babies.

But that was hardly fair.

It wasn't and he knew it and he hated wanting to be a good person when it meant feeling like shit when you weren't. He thought he had stopped being so shit after the androids got what they wanted. When they got the peace they, yes, they deserved. And here he was being an asshole when one of them relayed some private info about their life.

Just because he knew him... didn't mean he had the right to say any of the shit he said. It was insensitive and unfortunately quite cruel.

He guessed he had to own up to what he'd done, as much as he hated the idea. He thought he hated Connor for this. Hated how the android decided that ignoring him was a grown up thing to do.

Well... It wasn't! He should have fucking said something... Right?

Gavin stopped smoking after his fifth cigarette. Going through them like they were cheap, and then he felt stupid for having so many all at once, mentally kicking hinself for it.

Once he was home he slumped down on the sofa and opened up his cider, drinking nearly a third of it. Everything sucked _so fucking much_. He looked over to the door to the balcony and just... stared out the glass door. The night sky was... clear? Before one of his cats had the chance to pin him down to the sofa, he got up and went outside.

It was a lot nicer than he anticipated. 'Perhaps too nice for a bastard like me to enjoy' he thought. Still. He looked at the stars. The passing planes. The subtle clouds. Even in this shithole of a city, sometimes the sky could clear up a little bit. He finished his cider gradually, letting his feelings quell, simmer down inside him.

Connor was upset with him. And it was reasonable. Gavin acted like an asshole- well, more than usual anyway. And this time he felt that maybe Connor deserved... the acknowledgment that he, Gavin Reed, was wrong.

He thought some more about the things he said. About how he had been really dismissive of Connor's date, essentially, telling him it was weird for him, an android, to have.

It was shit. Really shit. But if he had said something like that to Chris or Tina, he'd never forgive himself. He'd rather die than insult his best fucking friends like that.

He sighed, deeply and gave the sky one last long glance, before stepping back into his apartment. He needed to have a clear head tomorrow if he wanted to own up to his stupid mistakes. He checked the time to see it was only eleven thirty. He didn't move for a moment, trying to decide what to do, but before he could, Gigi, one of his cats was meowing up at him.

"Hey buddy."

He put the empty bottle down on the coffee table and knelt down, picking the cat up, letting him wiggle around in his arms as he sat back down on the sofa. Maybe just for a while... he could relax.

At least until midnight.

He did. Petting his short hair black cat was soothing enough and distracting enough that he forgot about everything in those few minutes. The purring helped.

He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets better. I promise!


	3. What's Worse Than Saying Sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the day Gavin admits that he was wrong. Or at least he hopes it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is lowkey suffering, but it gets better.

The growing volume of Gavin's phone alarm was what woke him up. In that moment everything was serene. He could hear the morning sounds of a busy city. He felt somewhat well rested, which was rare. Everything was nice, until his alarm got too loud and he had to turn it off.

He stretched, cracking some of his joints as he did so and relaxed for a couple of seconds before pulling himself out of bed. He headed for his bathroom and lazily did his business. Going to the toilet, brushing his teeth, and showering. This morning he opted for a cooler shower to wake himself up.

That _really_ got him to wake up. He dried off, got dressed in his room and went back to his bedside to grab his phone. He checked it, only to see a message from his, Chris and Tina's group chat. Chris had sent a sleepy sticker and Tina replied with a cute dog version. That was when he noticed it was only 8 o' clock. He had time. Unlike Chris and Tina, he lived close enough to the precinct that it was essentially a 15 minute drive away.

And that's when he remembered he didn't drive home the night before... Taxi it was then.

He made himself a quick cup of coffee, some toast bringing both items to the sofa and sitting down next to Bernie and Gigi, both of whoom were still sleeping. His company hadn't disturbed them much, so he put the TV on at a quiet volume and had his breakfast.

After he finished he sat there for a while, preparing a taxi to pick him up soon. Once that was done he checked his cats' feeder and just before he headed out he caught one if his other cats Manny waddling over to the sofa. He was the biggest of the three, not overweight, but a heck of a lot rounder than Gigi and Bernie were. He couldn't resist going up to them all and petting them and giving them all kisses before he left. A little good luck cat kisses never hurt anyone, and though he was trying not to think about how to apologise to Connor, he wanted to feel as good as possible until that happened.

_

Finally back at the precinct, Gavin made his way to his desk and sat at it. He tapped on it as he anxiously waited for the dynamic duo to show up. It was only eight minutes to 9 o'clock and really, on Anderson's clock they could show up whenever, but he wanted to wait and watch so he didn't lose the nerve. He listened out for the front doors of the precinct to open each time, despite how loud the place was slowly getting as more officers and detectives showed up.

At some point Tina showed up and she waved at Gavin cheerfully as she approached.

"Hey grumpy." She said as she approached. She was looking really smart today, though usually she went for smart casual.

"Hey. You look nice... what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just wanted to feel smart, get loads of shit done, y'know.... And I'm having dinner with my parents later. Pretty sure I mentioned it a couple days ago." She shrugged looking a little down for a moment and then she smiled.

"Oh, really? Hey, they haven't visited in ages- I hope it goes well."

"Thanks!" Tina beamed at him. After a pause though, she started up again, "You know you looked like you were waiting for a bomb to go off, before I got here..." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Um.. I'm just waiting. For him to show up." Tina looked uncomfortable for a moment, but before she could say anything Gavin interrupted with, "I know why he's upset. Or at least I think I do. And I want to... let him know that I know."

Still no Anderson. Or Connor.

"... a-a-and?" Tina started.

Gavin was beginning to get worried that they might not show up at all.

"And that I'm sorry."

Tina mock gasped, "Gavin Reed? Apologising? My god what is the world coming to." Gavin sighed harshly and Tina pushed his arm playfully. "I'm fucking around Gav. Relax. You can do this, okay?" She smiled sympathetically at him. In the end they _were_ friends and she wouldn't have left him in the dark forever. And neither would Chris.

Speaking of, Chris himself walked in, wearing his uniform as he strided in to the room. He looked good too. Gavin wasn't sure why he fixating on what his friends were wearing, but it was a good enough distraction.

"Hey guys." He said as he nearly passed them, but then he noticed Gavin's expressions, a shifting mix of concern and strain. "Gavin... you good, or what?"

"He's figured it out." Tina slotted in. She looked mighty proud of Gavin just then.

"You're gonna apologise?" Chris raised his eyebrows when Gavin nodded. "Damn. Man that's gonna be something to witness."

"Yeah. If he ever, fucking shows."

"Hey, hey chill out. Come on don't you remember when Hank used to show up late? Maybe they're staying in for the morning?"

"Maybe." Gavin mumbled.

Chris and Tina exchanged a glance, something like concern, perhaps for Gavin. He didn't notice, still fixating on the hallway leading to the entrance.

"Gavin..."

He looked up at them.

"Focus on something else. Or you're gonna work yourself up too much to do it."

He nodded at Tina, then at Chris. As the two of them headed to their desks Gavin turned to his own. They were right. If he just let time go by, perhaps he'd see him at some point later.

Fortunately, or perhaps, unfortunately, he received a case to go to, so him and Chris headed out to the scene of the crime. Neither of them spoke about the apology, and they focused on the case exclusively. They were out of the precinct for a good number of hours and by the time they came back it was past noon.

Gavin wasted no time trying to hurry back inside, Chris saying he was going to get lunch out with Tina. Gavin simply wanted to see if Connor had shown up or not. As he walked through the entrance, he bumped into Tina and she stopped him before he could walk past.

"Hey listen, that uh... I think he lives with Lieutenant Anderson too, RK900? He's here. But Connor hasn't shown up yet."

Gavin sighed outwardly and leaned against the door.

"Fuck.."

Tina patted his arm.

"Come on, come get lunch with me and Chris. Don't think about it for an hour."

Gavin nodded and let her pull him away from the building. Perhaps this was better anyway. It occurred to him how consumed by this he had been that he hadn't really been around or payed much attention to his friends. All he had thought about was Connor this, Connor that. He felt a little more shitty, although he tried not to focus on it too much. When they got to their favourite diner to eat at, Gavin spoke up.

"Hey guys, I uh..." The two looked at him, "Fuck, this is going to be a day and a half. But... I'm..." he cursed "F'ck" under his breath and tried again. "I'm sorry, I haven't really been present at all for either of you."

The two of them smiled and they both patted Gavin on the shoulder.

"We get it man." Tina went first. "You've got a shit brain, we've known that for years." She chuckled.

"To put it in... softer terms, yeah. We know when you get mad about something it's all you think about. So don't worry about it."

"Nah, man." Gavin sighed, "I can't expect you both to be my fuckin' venting output or whatever."

Chris shrugged and smiled again. "Hey it's what friends do right?"

They stopped the conversation briefly as they reached the front counter. Chris was right, they were his friends, but Gavin still wanted to treat them better. He wanted to be less of a shithead in general, but today he was really trying to examine his actions properly. They ordered their food and were given a table number. They found a place near a window to eat at and sat down as they waited for their food.

"You know what though? I _still_ don't know what I'm going to talk to my parents about later. I really don't want it to be awkward." Tina fiddled with her nails a little.

"Wait- you're nervous?" Gavin smiled quizzically at her, playing around with a napkin. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know Gavin. I don't see them all the time and guess I'm worried they feel... out of touch? But at the same time, like, isn't that just what happens when you get older? You stop reaching out to family as much? I don't know..." She slumps forward, nestling her chin between her crossed arms, "I'm worried they'll bring up the fact I haven't called or visited in forever."

"... They do know that we had a bit of a fucking civil crisis going on a couple months ago right?" Gavin scoffed.

"Well for the record _I_ think you'll be fine. Just tell them how things are going for you _now_." Chris tapped a finger on the table.

"But..." Tina sighed dramatically. She often worked herself up when her parents were involved. Frankly she cared about them a lot, and it was something Gavin respected about her. That she could keep her relationships with them healthy despite the distance.

"Listen, T." Gavin leans forward, resting his elbows on the table as he looks Tina in the eye. "You'll be fine. You'll always have something to talk about, not to mention your parents love hearing about how you're doing. And they love you. It's gonna be fine."

Tina smiled and leaned upwards. "I'm just going to have to take you guys' word for it. Still gonna worry though."

"You wouldn't be Tina if you didn't worry about your parents." Chris laughed. She jokingly rolled her eyes and the three of them chatted away while they waited for their food.

As they talked, eventually ate, and laughed at stuff together, Gavin felt a kind of warmth in his core. He had missed this. He didn't want to be sentimental about it, but he really appreciated them. There was a huge distance between him and his anxiety surrounding his unprepared apology to Connor. It felt good not to worry about it. In fact if he couldn't apologise today maybe that was fine. He'd tell him when he saw him.

But he had thought this too soon. While they were finishing up their meal Gavin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was a text message, from an unknown number.

A brief moment of fear cut through him. He unlocked his phone so he could read the text.

[Hello Detective Reed, this is RK900. You may not know me, but I'm one of Hank's adoptees. I looked for you at the police station earlier, but you weren't around. I asked Captain Fowler about you and he offered your phone number so that I may contact you directly. I'm simply texting you to ask if you'll be returning to the precinct any time soon? I want to talk about Connor.]

Gavin's heart both fell and rose numerous times as he read the text, though he wasn't sure how to feel knowing the RK900 wanted to talk to him. He relayed to Chris and Tina the text as they put their trash in the bin before heading out of the diner. He read it out loud for them as they approached Chris' car.

"He probably just wants to talk about how you've made Connor feel or something." Chris unlocked the car so the other two could get in, Gavin had already claimed the front seat before Tina had a chance to get to it. "Not like he would have much else to talk about."

"He could also be there to warn Gavin of Connor, oooohh" Tina wiggles her fingers near Gavin's face and made herself sound like a ghost, "Connor is avoiding you because of X, X and X!~ Watch your b-a-ack, or you'll be turned into an android for your crimes!"

"Shut up Tina." Gavin chuckled, swatting at her hands. The idea of the android wanting to talk _because_ it was about Connor did make him feel a little sick. "You don't think... Connor would hate me forever right?"

"What happened to 'there's nothing going on between us'?" Chris joked.

"Hey! Well... Fuck, I don't know man, but still. He's not... that bad. It would suck if I couldn't fuckin' talk to him anymore."

"Gavin, Connor doesn't seem to hate _anyone_, much less you. So relax." Tina sat back and breathed out a deep sigh "We've all gotta chill out a lot lately, huh?" Tina settled into her seat.

"Speak for yourselves! I think I'm the only one who has been super chill this week, so honestly y'all need to take a break." Chris smiled through his words, and it was true. Somehow, despite having a baby with his wife only a couple of months ago, he was the most relaxed of the three of them.

The drive back to the precinct felt long. Gavin had texted the RK900 during the journey back to help himself calm down.

[Yh, I do have to be back at the precinct. Lunch is over so. Yh. Shud I b worried abt u wanting to talk to me?]

[No. I'm simply worried about Connor. We're just going to talk, that's all.]

Gavin tried to ignore what felt like alarm bells ringing in his head and talked to his friends instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LAD is approaching!


	4. To Be Forgiven is To Know How To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is waiting for Gavin. Gavin is anxious. It’s all a bit shit really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t believe Nines is mechanical and calculated. CyberLife had not finished programming him so he is essentially a friendlier more open version of Connor. 
> 
> Sof Nines is eternal.

Before they knew it they were back and Gavin took his time getting out of the car. Chris offered to scope out the scene for him, but Gavin wanted to get it all over with already. As they walk in, Gavin finds the RK900 standing near Gavin's desk, looking down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. Huh. The guy was... really tall.

Not only was he tall, but he looked good. He wore a long nearly matte black sweater over dark blue skinny jeans. He was objectively handsome, despite basically being a taller, more sophisticated looking version of Connor. He had an air about him that implied he wasn't much like Connor despite appearances. In fact as Gavin approached the android, when he looked up with a fairly neutral gaze, Gavin noticed his lack of LED.

Despite his casual appearance, the icy eyes were unfamiliar in the face that looked down at him, and Gavin found he felt more intimidated by this model, more than the RK800.

"Hello Gavin."

Gavin nodded once towards the android as Tina and Chris walked past him. Chris patted Gavin's shoulder and Tina smiled sympathetically at him. This was it now.

"Is there a more... private place we can talk? I wouldn't want you to have to speak in front of your colleagues."

Gavin, surprised by the somewhat friendly manner he was met with, stumbled over his words. He didn't even pay heed to the fact that nearly everyone in the precinct was looking at them. Or at least looking at the android.

"Um.. Right, uh, follow me. We'll go to the briefing room."

Gavin led the way to the double doors next to the break room and the RK900 followed. Once inside the android sat down at one of the tables and put his hands together as he moved them near his mouth.

It was so strange to watch. Gavin wasn't very used to seeing the tall bastard around, and yet here he was filled with so many mannerisms that if he didn't already know who he was he may have mistaken him for... A really tall human.

"So... well before we start off, please don't call me by my model name, call me Nines if you could. Or Niall if that's more comfortable for you. I figured if you knew of me you may not be familiar with my actual name."

"I think I've heard Connor or Hank talk about a 'Nines' before." Gavin nearly stopped before he realised just how that sounded, "-Not that I was paying any attention to their conversations or whatever!"

Nines raised an eyebrow at Gavin and sighed soflty.

"You're really like _that_ aren't you Reed?" Nines mumbled.

"Like what?" Gavin felt his voice hardening, going on the defence but the way Nines just looked at him in awe made him falter.

Nines' hand rested on the side of his face. His posture was bad enough that his hunch made him look smaller than he was at the table. "Look. I know you hate androids and all that, and you probably don't care enough." Gavin went to speak, but Nines raised a hand, "Please Reed. Let me finish. I know you _likely_ don't care about whose feelings you hurt on your journey to climbing up the economic ladder in this precinct. _However_. You **_need_** to leave Connor alone."

Gavin was slightly taken aback.

"Oh. Hoho, that's real fucking rich. What? Is he too much of a baby to come to work and face me? He's the one that's been leaving me alone."

"So I've heard." Nines said shortly.

Gavin spluttered, "Oh, so you think that it's okay too? For him to just ignore me? I was waiting for him to arrive at work since 9am today. He needs to come in sooner or later, because-" Gavin halted. He was so caught up in defending his honour that he realised he wasn't presenting himself as having learned anything at all. He stopped for a second, letting his anger try and simmer down and steadied his voice.

Nines had leaned back a little bit, what with Gavin nearly shouting at him. He did feel a _little_ bad, but he was too in the moment to feel sorry for himself or for the android.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have gotten riled up." He holds the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighs through his nose. "Sorry."

Nines had been frowning slightly, lips pursed but his face relaxed somewhat.

"It's fine. I apologise if my words were hurtful in any way-"

"No... Stop that. Okay _I'm_ the fuck up." Gavin sighs and pulls up a chair to sit across from Nines. With Gavin sitting against the back of the chair and Nines hunched they nearly matched each other's height.

"I need to apologise. To him."

Nines raised his eyebrows slightly.

"You... you know what you did don't you?"

"Insulted him? Belittled his feelings n shit?"

"... In your own words, yes." Nines clasped his hands and looked at them as they rested on the table. "You really hurt him."

"I know. I wasn't even thinking about how shitty what I was saying was. It's just so normal to say it like that. To call him a plastic."

They were quiet for a moment before Nines smiled and breathed a laugh through his nose, covering his mouth slightly with the back of his hand.

"If we called you fleshies, it would sound weird and uncomfortable wouldn't it?"

Gavin made a face of slight disgust. "Yeah..... Don't say that."

"Well then." Nines chuckled softly.

The two were quiet again, though somehow Gavin didn't seem to mind.

"This conversation was much easier than I originally anticipated." Nines mumbled. He looks up at Gavin with his face tilted down and then lifts his face, chin first. "I really thought you hadn't figured out why Connor's been ignoring you."

"Speaking of..." Gavin mentally kicked himself for caring so much, "Do you know where he is?"

Nines shakes his head.

"I thought he was going into work with Hank this morning, but..." He shrugs minutely. "I suppose I was wrong. I could ask him-"

"No. Don't bother. I'll see him when I fuckin' see him."

After another brief pause Nines stands up, Gavin nearly jumping at the sound of the chair's loud scrape across the floor.

"I think I'll be taking my leave detective."

Gavin nods slowly, standing up as well and following Nines out the door. Or that's what he was going to do, before Nines stopped, his hand gently holding the door frame.

"Detective... you shouldn't worry too much about Connor. He'll likely be here eventually today."

Gavin looked uncertainly at Nines, but gave him a firm nod. He was trying to cope with this day, but the apology was weighing him down like a bag of bricks and he needed to get it out soon.

Nines left the precinct and Gavin got back to his desk burying himself in paperwork, going over the evidence for the new case and occasionally checking the time, despite knowing it wasn't wise to do so. It was only 2 pm and he felt that he hadn't done enough.

He stretched his arms and fingers and set out to look over his work once again. It was already feeling like a longer day than usual, but he didn't want to focus on that.

In fact Gavin had gotten so wrapped up in work that he nearly didn't notice the doors to the precinct swing open. Nor the accompanying voices that grew louder till he realized who had just arrived at 7pm.

"Hold on son, I was thinking maybe we could drop off at the store and grab a couple things. It's Thursday."

Gavin stopped.

"Not to distract you from thinking of dinner, but I was talking about the case Luitenant."

"Yeah...?"

Connor sighs distantly.

He was finally here. Here and coming into the precinct rather quickly. Gavin felt a brief moment of panic when he realised he wasn't actually ready. He made himself busy and continued working, still listening in on the detectives' conversation.

"I'm just saying Connor."

"I know."

"It's your turn to pick anyway, have you?"

"Why can't Kieran pick?"

"He picked last week child."

"Fine! I'll pick. You want a coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks kid."

"Anytime."

Gavin waited till both of them had gone their seperate ways, before he got out of his seat and headed straight for Connor. With Connor's back to him, Gavin needed only a few seconds to compose himself before Connor eventually turned around.

It was now or never.

He cleared his throat, makkng the android turn his head and look at him. He could see the dim glow of yellow reflecting off of the dark charcoal cupboards. Connor looked towards Hank's direction and for a moment Gavin thought he might leave. When Connor moved Gavin reached a hand out,

"I'm sorry!"

He stood in front of Connor hand in front of him to stop Connor from leaving. But the android hadn't even finished Hank's coffee yet. He said nothing but the led mixed some blue as it circled.

"I wanted... to tell you that. Since this morning." Gavin kept his gaze on Connor, lowering his arm. He avoided eye contact too, "Yesterday I figured it out and I know- or I think I know why the fuck you've been ignoring me. It's cause I called you plastic and belittled you... right?"

Connor tilted his head down a little and blinking slowly.

"Took you about a week you know..?"

"What?" Gavin replied, squinting partially.

"You took a week to figure why I've been trying to avoid you."

Gavin hadn't noticed it before, but there was tension in Connor's stance. He had been standing really stiff when he first approached and he realised it wasn't an unfamiliar thing. He had looked the same when he caught him leaving the locker room too. And when he walked away from Chris and Tina.

"Look..." Gavin sighed through his nose and looked at Connor, properly, "I know I'm a jackass, and I can be awful to explain things to, but if I make you mad or upset you can tell me off. Don't feel like you have to keep it in or whatever, I'd rather you got mad at me instead of literally this entire situation-"

"**Gavin**," Gavin nearly jumped and turned around to see Hank standing behind him, a tired but pissed look about him, "get the fuck away from Connor." Hank's voice rumbled through the room.

"Hank it's okay! False alarm."

Gavin whipped his head back around to look at Connor.

"False alarm- I- you guys had a _thing_ in place? For what??"

"In case you harassed Connor. _Again_ as I've heard."

Gavin felt his face heat up. He very much didn't want to think about Connor in the locker room. Or any of the last few days, well, excluding the afternoon he spent with his friends.

"I'm not.."

"Really its okay Hank. He apologized." Connor beamed a little bit, getting back to preparing Hank's coffee.

"Well obviously, goofy." Hank raises his eyebrows at Gavin and sighs. "It's good to see you growing Reed. Maybe you could do this more often."

"Fuck off Anderson, I'm wonderful at every other moment."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Gavin doesn't notice until Connor passes him that he had finished up. He hands Hank the coffee and pats his arm. Hank leaves the room, lumbering off back to his desk, leaving the two of them staring at each other.

"You were saying? Detective?" Connor walked back over to the counter, where two more mugs sat waiting, steam flowing up into the room.

"Wait, you made me a coffee?"

"No detective, I made them both for myself!"

Gavin squints and then smiles.

"The words are right but your inflection is wrong."

"Ah. Do I sound like I mean it?"

"Yeah. You do." Gavin shakes his head, hiding the smile playing across his lips. He crosses his arms as walks over to the counter.

"Hmmm... Then you have to guess if I _do_ mean it." Connor smiled and turned one of the mugs around. It read 'Brewed to purrfection' with a pawprint in place of the dot in the 'i'. Gavin rolled his eyes and nodded softly at Connor.

"Thanks. Although you should be mad at me."

"I was." Connor looked down at his feet and then up at the ceiling. "I was reaally mad for awhile Reed. But, I've done my time, it's like all the anger... ran out."

"Huh. Wish the feeling was universal."

"Ah yes, the detective with a thousand rages." Connor smiled at the made up title. Gavin waved his hand.

"Anyway, yeah... You should just tell me off n shit from now on, alright?"

"What if I don't want to talk to you."

"That would be cool 'n all, but I have feelings too, and I can't exactly get shit on my own sometimes. Course I needed to reflect 'n shit, but telling it to me straight is helpful. And who knows maybe you'll feel better by getting mad at my stupid ass."

"That... doesn't sound like a bad idea detective."

"Good... Great. So... We good now?" Gavin looks up at Connor as he takes his own mug of hot coffee.

"Yeah 'we good' Gavin." He smiles at him. "Enjoy your coffee."

And with that Connor walked back to his desk leaving Gavin relieved, the weight of his mistakes somewhat lifted off his shoulders. He may still have some kinks to iron out of him, but this was a start.

Only way is up from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed reading this!! I love a good redemption fic for Gavin and I wanted to do my take on it. I used to hate the guy a lot, but now I can only see my/other's good fanon version of him.


End file.
